Never Cease Curiosity
by Bluemist562
Summary: Given the chance, it's likely every person who's ever walked on the planet would go back in time to stop their younger selves from making a life-ruining error. This rule of thumb doesn't avoid unfortunate notelings such as Citus either.


All she could see and feel around her was darkness; it enveloped her senses; dangerously close to suffocating her with endless black all around.

She was stuck in a vacuum of it, floating through it but at the same time not moving at all. She forgot how long she was in this darkness for, perhaps a century?

The odd thing was, she still felt as though she wasn't even alive yet.

She still felt as though her purpose had yet to be fulfilled.

Still felt as though she had yet to burst through this empty world and find another one in its place, filled with life.

She still felt like she hadn't even taken a single breath of life.

Maybe she was simply waiting for her turn? For someone else to finish their job and pull her out of the vacuum perhaps?

Then the space around her filled with light.

Her legs formed and she began to run forwards before once again, her world was blanketed in darkness.

She stopped, confused, tired. Twisting around to look for the light, for something other than the black.

The light came again, she found her voice and ran again, her sharp breaths being the only thing she could hear.

And once again, there was dark.

This time she let out a cry of frustration, looking around wildly until the light came back; followed by a sweet melody of a thousand voices singing in perfect sync.

She followed the voices, let them guide her as she stumbled along.

With each step, the melody seemed to grow louder and the light began to form vague shapes; for a second she swore she could make out a person.

The light went out again, but she could still hear the song it had left behind.

Closing her eyes was no different to leaving them wide open as she continued to walk.

The song grew louder, more voices joining, creating a harmony to go along with the song. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp of joy as the light returned.

The song grew to a deafening volume as she picked up the pace, the light began to bend into sharper forms, it began to brighten until she had to shut her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded by it.

This time, it was the light that stayed and the song that left. She opened her eyes to find that the light surrounded everything around her; the only exception being the arch that stood in front of her.

To her joy, a completely different world was before her. She let out a shaky breath, putting one foot in front of the other as she walked towards it, hand outstretched and reaching towards it.

Behind her, the light seemed to push her towards it, she turned to look back at her previous world, there was a still a speck of darkness far back.

 ** _A few more steps noteling._**

She started at the voice, tearing her eyes away from the dot of black to the light surrounding her.

 ** _Don't stop here, you have come too far to stop now._**

She took a breath in, turning her attention back to the world before her, figures of light surrounded a pedestal.

 ** _Finish it noteling, you will be born as soon as you go through. Gain your wings, find your purpose_**.

The voice was firm but gentle, it continued to beckon her towards the world in front of her. She took another step forward, her fingers already through.

 ** _Go on noteling, go on._**

With a final glance back at the light around her she closed her eyes and walked through.

The song hit her with almost enough force to push her back, she opened her eyes and found herself floating over the pedestal. Power flowed through every inch of her body, she gained a form strong enough to be properly seen by the masses below her.

Tendrils of light sewed themselves onto her shoulder-blades, quickly tearing themselves from their source and branching out around her. She felt her feet brush the ground and she looked from her wings to the thousands before her.

 _Who am I?_

She asked herself, looking out as the crowd underneath her split for a small group of armoured troops to walk through.

 ** _You are an angel of the High Heavens. A soldier of the Archangel of Valor._**

The voice paused, quietly adding on.

 ** _You are swift, you are Citus._**

She felt someone tugging her shoulder and turned to find a soldiered angel gesturing for her to come with them.

"Your name?" they asked as the two of them walked down the stairs, the crowd before them had parted but she could tell they were curious.

It took her a few seconds to answer, the feeling of awe as she looked around was soon replaced by the realization that she was practically dwarfed by everyone around her.

The guard tried again, "What is your name noteling?"

She was snapped out of it that time, turning back to the soldier's covered face, "My name, my name is Citus."

...

 ***rolls neck and cracks knuckles* Let's get this story back on track**


End file.
